minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Minecraft Wiki:Requests for Adminship
__FORCETOC__ You NEED Rollback rights on this wiki before you can apply to be an administrator. We won't be accepting bureaucrat requests at this time, as we have two active bureaucrats. In exceptional circumstances a 100% vote will be needed from all active bureaucrats. This is a page where users can request and administrator rights. Please read the following regulations and instructions completely before placing a request. (For examples, see the archive of previous requests) Procedure Applying For now, users can self-nominate themselves or nominate other users (though the candidate must accept the nomination), and one or more administrators will decide whether or not the candidate is ideal. If a vote passes, a bureaucrat will adjust the user rights accordingly. Eventually, when and if the community expands significantly, community discussions may be used. For now, this system is in use. Bureaucrat rights can be requested by users that are already administrators. However, these requests are only accepted by other bureaucrats, since only they have enough experience in what is required of the role. Sysop rights may be applied at any time, while bureaucrats are only created if another one is good to have or needed. Keep in mind that bureaucrat tools are no different from sysop tools, other than more access to , which is not used very often. Revoking Administrator Rights Users may also request an administrator's rights be revoked (and rights may be removed by a bureaucrat immediately), if a current administrator... *abuses his/her powers *has been inactive for a long period of time (several weeks or months) *has not shown any use for the tools *has shown behavior unacceptable for an administrator. (If the admin in question is a bureaucrat, Wikia staff can be ). Rules and Regulations As the wiki gets more page views, and thus more edits, more administrators will come in handy to keep maintenance during all hours. You can request adminship below, but it's important to keep in mind a few things: For sysop requests: *You must be experienced with this particular wiki, and preferably other wikis. *You must already have rollback rights on this wiki, and have a reasonable amount of experience as a rollback. *You must be fluent in our editing policies, Manual of Style, and other guidelines which make the wiki run smoothly. *Your contributions must be of good quality. (quality over quantity) *You must provide reasoning why you would be a good administrator, and why you require the enhanced tools. For bureaucrat requests: *You must have experience as a sysop administrator on this wiki already. *You must have a considerable (and positive) history on this wiki and be trusted enough, as bureaucrat tools can damage an entire wiki in the wrong hands. Requests Please place the requests under this line. ---- XXCastAwayXx I would like to apply for administrator rights on this wiki because I feel I would be great for the job. I administrate a good bit of wikis and a majority I am the main coder on. I check logs and wiki activity very frequently. If you would like a list of the wikis I administrate please check my profile under my wikia tab. I love this wiki, the community is nice, I check on it very frequently and I just feel it would be great to have another active administrator. Though I don't seem to edit pages much, I do have ideas. I hope you will take this into consideration. http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/comet-matrix/images/7/74/Lapis_Lazuli_signature_thingy.gif Lil smol 14:29, March 29, 2017 (UTC) :Your edit count is smaller than some. However, if you take into account the CSS coding you have assembled yourself, and passed onto me for implementation on the wiki (plus any intermediate editing you did while putting together that code), then your contributions would add up to more than what is actually displayed on your profile. I have taken a look at your activity for other wikis in the past, and you seem to be a respectable user on each of the wikis you visit. You're a great resource for coding, yet you are currently locked out of updating the code on Minecraft Wiki yourself without sysop user rights. Granting you these rights will at least allow you to make coding changes yourself, without having to pass everything through me, so that's a big plus. I offer my support for your request. We will leave your request here for a while to see if there's any more input on the matter from other admins or users of the wiki. -Sitb (talk) 17:09, March 29, 2017 (UTC) ::I'm not an admin, but I'd just like to give my opinion on this. In my opinion, you have too little edits for admin. 200 edits aren't really that many. You also have only 35 mainspace edits. I know you said that you have little mainspace edits, but 35, in my opinion, it too little. While you are very good at coding, that's not really a necessity for admins. Coding is always a plus, not really a requirement. And you did say "it would be great to have another active administrator." I know the admins on the wiki aren't very active except for Sitb, and you are one of the most active contributors here. However, I don't think you display enough activity for admin. In my opinion, there is a better candidate (you probably know who I'm talking about lol). While I do think you could be a pretty useful admin, I don't think you are ready for admin yet. However, your access to the MediaWiki namespace is crucial, so that's a plus. Consider this a weak oppose. ::Also, I forgot to include this in my reason, but you are fairly new here, as you have been here for less than 2 months. Also, you have only been a rollback for about 3 weeks. In my opinion, that isn't really enough time to become an admin. ty for the input im trying my best ^^ http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/comet-matrix/images/7/74/Lapis_Lazuli_signature_thingy.gif Lil smol 14:10, March 30, 2017 (UTC) :Phillydan25 makes some good points about level of activity. Part of being an admin is being active on a wiki over an extended period of time. I expect (hope) that XXCastAwayXx's contributions will increase naturally over time. However, a user can technically be considered "active" at any point, while not necessarily making a large amounts of edits. For example, if a user has shown they can easily be reached at any point via their message wall, it shows they can help to serve the users who come to them with questions or concerns. XXCastAwayXx has shown this quality, as she typically answers messages within the same day. It is also important to not solely focus on what are considered "Mainspace" edits, as XXCastAwayXx has made even more "file" contributions (uploading images), which is also a very important type of content to have on a wiki. A large chunk of her "user" contributions include several modifications she has made to other users' profile pages, which basically amounts to her serving/helping out members of our community by request. Phillydan25 is right that coding is not necessarily a requirement of admins. However, one of XXCastAwayXx's strongest skills appears to be coding, something which only admins can do. In the end, the only way she is going to be able to contribute to the wiki to her fullest potential, is by having access to the CSS and Javascript aspects of the wiki. :One more quick note: the eligibility of one user to be promoted to admin, shouldn't really affect the eligibility of another user who may also be qualified. All users are welcome to submit a request for themselves or recommend another user (if they meet the qualifications). Each request is evaluated separately, and is not dependent on any other requests which may be open at the same time. -Sitb (talk) 14:29, March 30, 2017 (UTC)